jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Devlin Dewe
I crave not power, nor titles, nor wealth, nor status. I only humbly ask you show respect to all life. :Devlin Dewe Devlin Dewe was a servant of the light side of the Force and an instructor at the Jedi Praxeum on Ossus. Quick to laugh and quicker to smile, his pleasant demeanor hid an iron will and deadly skill with a blade. Early Life Devlin Dewe was born on Cardooine. He spent his free time watching the mechanics and engineers work at the shipyards. His parents, David and Karie were ordinary citizens, but his uncles, Chris and Kelan, were a member of the Jedi Order. Chris visited Cardooine when Devlin was 11 and sensed the Force within both Devlin and his brother Blaine. Chris took both of his nephews away from Cardooine and began their training in the Force. But not at a Jedi Academy, they hid from the Emperor and his dark crusade. Jedi Training Many of the Jedi he trained with thought battle was the only way to survive and so trained him to value his lightsaber above all. But he never fully believed that line of doctrine. He traveled from system to system with his uncle, never staying in the same place for very long. Devlin discovered a universe beyond Cardooine. With his brother, Devlin learned about the Force traveling to Outer Rim systems and, with his uncle's guidance, helped where he could. Under his uncle's tutelage, Devlin was becoming a fine Jedi. After a few years, Devlin's disagreements with the other Jedi increased. He did not agree with their lessons on battle. He sought peace as the first reaction to any conflict. But still learned what he could of the lightsaber forms. Leaving the Order "I didn't leave the Order, the Order left me." :Jolee Bindo At the age of 16, their training incomplete, Devlin and his brother, Blaine, left their instructors. Devlin left his lightsaber behind. He felt that these Jedi had nothing more to offer him. He did not want a life of war. So, he returned to Cardooine. He became a starfighter mechanic and worked with Rebel Alliance shipyards on the A-wings produced on Cardooine. But that life didn't suit his brother. And Blaine soon left Cardooine in search of his own destiny. He wanted more than just ships and droids. He had experienced a larger world through the Force and wasn't about to let it go. After saving up enough credits to purchase an A-wing, Devlin followed his brother. Finding Blaine wasn't very difficult, the brothers had a special bond through the Force that let them track each other. Devlin picked up the trail on Tatooine and followed the bar fights and ale tabs to Corellia. Reunited with his brother at last, the two began staying out to all hours of the night, starting bar fights for fun, and hiding from their family's legacy. They traipsed around Hutt-controlled worlds, seeking out bounty hunters and mercenaries to fight. Eventually, they were discovered by a Sith Lord, who noticed their uncanny ability to fight their way out of any situation while together. The Sith Lord renewed their training in the ways of the Force. First Confrontation with the Dark Side After a few months, Devlin began to notice a change in his brother, a change he did not like. Their teacher was instructing them to perform increasingly violent acts and even torture others. Blaine seemed to enjoy these tasks and even looked forward to them. Devlin, however, soon came to see the error of his ways. He did not like harming others weaker than himself. He realized he had only fought others with Blaine to keep his brother safe while Blaine fought to prove his strength. When Devlin confronted his brother about the disturbing changes, hoping to turn him from his dark path, Blaine shouted a flurry of curses at his once-beloeved brother. Unwilling to harm his brother, Devlin left. Blaine's curses echoing through his mind. But their instructor, Darth So'Doc, would not let Devlin leave so easily. The man Devlin had thought was a friend and mentor became his first real enemy. The duel was long and drawn out. At the end, both combatants were exhausted. Devlin was only saved because of his training with the Jedi. Their extensive repetition of lightsaber forms allowed Devlin to gain an advantage over his dark side teacher and cut off Darth So'Doc's left arm, his lightsaber arm, at the shoulder. The defeat of his master enraged Blaine, causing him to attack his own brother. Still unable to fight his brother, Devlin used a Force Push to trap Blaine behind some crates. Fleeing to the hangar bay, Devlin disabled the tractor beam and the shields and fled his secret prison. Piloting his A-wing at full throttle, Devlin left the Star Destroyer behind, jumping safely to hyperspace. Reuniting with the Order Devlin returned to Cardooine, hoping to find his uncle. While searching for his family, he modified his A-wing. Upon learning that both Chris and Kelan had been killed the previous year, Devlin left Cardooine with his new astromech droid, R5-A4, in search of Jedi to help complete his training. His search eventually led him to Coruscant. He met with Jedi there who told him that the completion of his training was just a formality. They allowed him to take the Trials of Knighthood and then Knighted him with proper ceremony. His reunion with the Jedi was bittersweet as he greatly desired to find his brother once more. He left Coruscant, searching the galaxy for his lost brother, hoping his newfound power could convince Blaine to return to the light. Ossus and the Lost Brother After a few years of fruitless searching, Devlin heard rumor of a Great Jedi Library on Ossus, a repository of all the knowledge the Jedi possess. He traveled to the desolate planet, hoping to find mention of Darth So'Doc. Unfortunately, nothing could be found. Blaming himself for his brother’s fall, Devlin isolated himself on Ossus, honing his skills in the forest, hoping to one day find his brother again. He left Ossus one day and traveled to Kashyyyk, hearing rumor of Sith massing there and perhaps beginning a new academy. Devlin hoped to find his brother there. Arriving on Kashyyyk, Devlin quickly realized it was no place for a Jedi. And could not sense his brother. He hastily prepared to retreat. But something stopped him. He knew he was needed, so he explored the nearby tree-dwellings. He came across a group of slavers taunting a captured Wookiee. Using the Force to stun them, Devlin released the Wookiee, Sallarnaa. She swore a life-debt to him and he began training her in the ways of the Force back on Ossus. After many years of isolation, Devlin and Sallarnaa emerged from their self-imposed exile to fight the Yuuzhan Vong. After the Yuuzhan Vong War Devlin eventually realized the Blaine had learned to block their Force connection and returned to Vong-formed Ossus to study holocrons, hoping to counter this and restore their connection. Devlin became an instructor at the Praxeum, eventually taking over the title of Battlemaster. He used the dueling skills he honed fighting Yuuzhan Vong to help train others. Ossus was attacked by a dark side entity known as His Divine Shadow. Devlin defeated Shadow, who was possessed by the spirit of Exar Khun, by exorcising the spirit. Sallarnaa, however, was killed in the confrontation by Callos, an associate of His Divine Shadow. Eventually, Devlin became friends with Kryst and together along with Thomas Klark, they peacefully kept the Yuuzhan Vong from claiming Ossus, though it was eventually revealed that they were there for Kryst. Infiltrating the Sith Devlin met with Jaecyn Tiberius Riddick, a local Ysanna, and a Grey Jedi. Together, they agreed to defend the planet from invaders. When a Sith fleet, led by Lord Davak and Brimstone Saber Windu performed a hit-and-fade, enslaving some of the locals, Devlin took it upon himself to retrieve them, as Jaecyn was busy at the time. With the help of Arn Menlas, Devlin devised a plan to free the stolen slaves. Devlin traveled to Bimmisaari to talk with Lord Davak, and buy slaves. Unfortunately, the man did not have Ysanna. Devlin bought as many as he could, however, and returned them to Ossus. Devlin learned that his brother had changed his last name, forsaking the Dewe legacy in favor of creating his own. Devlin then traveled to Kashyyyk, cloaking his light side presence with a dark side aura and traveling in a jet black E-wing, taken from one of Kor'olath's Force Stalkers. Masquerading as his brother, Blaine Gentry, and still searching for the lost Ysanna, Devlin became a member of Feral's Sith Academy within the Shadowlands. The Kashyyyk Academy did not impress the Jedi. And he incited the wrath of Lord Feral once, but soon began learning from the Sith'ari (mostly the philosophies of the Sith). Devlin fought a few memebers, and along with his friend, Kor'olath, proceeded to cause mayhem within. They especially liked to tease Helios Ordo, mostly because it seemed the national past-time of the Sith there. Devlin became good friends with Ver'metus Okkinus Nor while at the Kashyyyk Academy, though he could not find any trace of the lost Ysanna. When Kor'olath died, the Iridonian's Force Ghost gave Devlin his head spikes and the Jedi added them to his Sith costume. Eventually, Devlin left Kashyyyk, admitting that his search for the Ysanna slaves had ended. His return to Ossus was somber. His friend had been killed by a man both considered a friend and he hadn't located the stolen Ysanna. Life Continues Devlin's daily life remained the same for many years. He trained Younglings, Padawans, and Jedi Knights in the ways of the Force, all the while honing his own skills. To help improve his skills, he entered dueling tournaments and fought against many opponents, including Dace Concordia and Pyros.